Twelve Cherished Moments
by kimmiesue
Summary: Ron/Pansy, oneshot for each month. Written for the Calendar Challenge off of HPFFC. The basics of how Ron and Pansy discover a relationship and themselves. Bad summary, good story! R&R!
1. January

**Ahh, I am apprehensive about this pairing.**

**At least when I am writing it, feel free to write a review :)**

**DISCLAIMER ~~ I do not own Harry Potter. I am but a fan suffering from PPD (Post-Potter Disorder)  
**

* * *

Ronald Weasley, one of the best friends to the savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, walked into a bar, fuming. She had no right! How could she do that? Didn't she realize how much he loved her? Those questions swam through his mind on the last day in the last hour of the year.

He sat at the bar near a dark-haired, pale woman and ordered the strongest stuff they had. Fifteen minutes later found him down to half a bottle of alcohol, he was inebriated enough that he began to talk to the woman next to him.

"Roonil Wazlib," He said, offering his hand to the woman.

Surprise was etched onto the young woman's features, she obviously recognized the man, but she did not say anything other than, "Megan Milan."

"Well Meggerz. I gotta story for ya. A great one at dat!" He slurred, taking another swig from the bottle in front of him.

"Oh really, Mr. Wazlib?" She said cautiously.

"Call me Rinool!" He practically barked. "I have-had, sorry, had this wonderrrrful idea that I would marry my best friend! And ya know what happened Meglypops?"

The woman shook her head slowly.

"She didn't love me atall. She never luv-luved me. We never even had a chunch at dating cuz she started dating me brother Charrrlie." He slurred.

"I see." She muttered glumly.

"Do ya know love Megsleykitten?" He asked, his glazed over blue eyes meeting her dark brown eyes.

"No, and I probably won't ever." She said, sighing a little and wondering why she was telling _him_, of all people, this.

"That's sad Megsicle." He said and proceeded to crash his head on the bar table, passed out.

* * *

_Wow,_ she thought, _Weasley really can't hold his liquor._

She thought of the right thing to do and the easy thing. The right thing being taking him back to the Burrow, the easy thing would be to leave him here at the bar. She had long ago given up on doing the easy thing, the right thing was, well, the right thing to do.

She winced as she thought of how Gryffindor-like she sounded. She cast a heavy lightening charm upon his body and supported his body with her own. She walked out of the bar and into an alley where she proceeded to apparate to the Burrow.

She walked to the house and knocked on the door, Ron still passed out, but now in the air due to her quick work with a levitation charm.

Bill Weasley opened the door, she knew because of the earring he was wearing. "What the?" He looked at Ron and quickly surmised what had happened, "He got wasted didn't he?"

She nodded and volunteered to take him upstairs to his room so the Weasley matriarch wouldn't be to upset with her youngest son that evening. Bill agreed and showed her the way.

As she walked up the flights of stairs, carefully levitating Ron, she took in the sights. The hallways were lined with homely things like bookshelves, closets, and rand knick-knacks placed on shelves. It was so warm and inviting, anything like her house. Her house was cold and sheltered in hues of gray. The only things that lined the walls were portraits of ancestors staring judgingly down their noses as you passed by. She decided she liked the Burrow infinitely more than the Manor.

She stopped as Bill opened the door to an entirely orange room. She walked in, levitating Ron onto the bed. She was quite unsure of what to do next, she wanted alone time to make sure he was okay, just to check for herself, but Bill was there and would make it awkward.

As if sensing her thoughts, she looked up from Ron to Bill when he said, "Thanks Parkinson," and left the room, closing the door quietly.

She turned her attention fully to Ron. She took off his shoes and left them at the foot of his bed. She also pulled a Chudley Cannons quilt over his form. She sat on the bed for a moment, wondering where she could find any hangover potion. It didn't matter, she decided, intending to get up, but Ron had managed to snag his arms around her waist in her sleep, all the while muttering something about the Cannons.

She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. His grip became tighter and she was forced onto the bed next to him. This night was just becoming better and better. She fumbled for her wand, but realized it must have fallen onto the floor. She was trapped in Ron's embrace until he woke up.

She could here the Weasley clan shouting in the yard, _9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…. 3… 2… 1…HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!_

"Ron," she whispered, "RON!"

"Mmmf," He mumbled and pulled her closer, snuggling his head into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Ron, time to get up, breakfast is ready," She said, trying to make the thought of breakfast as enticing as possible. It worked.

Ron pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Megsle? No wait, you look like someone I think I ought to know."

He tapped her on the nose with one of his long fingers and said, "I got nothing."

"If you'd let go of me please Ron," she said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Do ya really want to spend the night alone darling? We could just go back to sleep here in my… why am I in my room?" He asked her dazed, his grip loosened on her and she got off of the bed quickly.

She grabbed her wand and made a beeline for the door, hoping to leave before anyone else realized she was here. She stood in the doorway and looked back at Ron, he looked rather peaceful when asleep, not haunted by the war or by the scars that came with it.

She remembered what he had said about spending the night alone. She answered him so quietly, that she wasn't sure she had spoken the words aloud, she thought that maybe she had spoken them in her head, "I'm used to being lonely. It's the only thing I can rely on these days." She then left the Burrow with no further complications.

As she slipped into her bed in her tiny apartment, she didn't realize that a man with a head of red hair and an earring dangling from one ear had heard her answer to Ron's question, and the consequence to that would be that the new year would most inevitably become one to remember.


	2. February

**Yay! Another chapter :)**

**Review please?**

**For those waiting for updates on other stories, they are coming within the next few days :)**

**Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I wish I did though1  
**

* * *

February

The dark-haired witch gasped in surprise when she walked into the once orange room. This was the second time that she had been in this room; however, it had changed a lot since the incident in January.

"Do you like it Pansy?" She whirled her head around to find the habitant of the room behind her.

She looked out at the room again. In place of the orange posters that had been on his walls before, there were pictures, slowly encompassing the entire wall space. She noticed that the walls were a dark green, but what concerned her more was the pictures. She stepped closer to inspect them, and saw that they were all pictures having to do with her. There was one of her laughing, smiling, running after her nephew, and many other situations. The majority of pictures had the tall redheaded man, the one who lived in this room, with her.

"What is this, Ron?" She whispered quietly.

"I like you Pansy, I want you to be my girlfriend. I have started to fall for you, ever since you put up with me being drunk, with me playing pranks on you, and with me being, as you call it, 'incessantly annoying.' I want you to be my life." He said quietly and turned her towards him. He snaked his arms around her waist and she felt herself drawn closer to his warm body.

"I don't want to be your whole life – just your favorite part." She whispered.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded her assent, and he proceeded to grasp her chin gently and place a chaste kiss upon her lips.

When they pulled away, she whispered, "Definitely yes, however, if you decide to propose in the future, think of a less creepy-stalky way to ask me."

She winked and walked out of the room, hearing his footsteps following her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


	3. March

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!**

**I don't even own the internet... How cool would that be though?**

**Sooo review please! :)**

**Won't be updating for at least a week I think.**

**I have family coming over. So enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

February had passed quickly for the new couple. It seemed as if they had been together for years, yet they never tired of one another. The couple was famous for their loving gestures; they were also famous for their heated arguments.

"I didn't say it was your fault!" A tall redheaded man yelled.

"You thought as much! I know you did, I can read your face like an open book Ronald Weasley!" Yelled back an equally loud black-haired woman.

"You get him Pansy!" Yelled two women, a redhead and a brunette.

"Stay out of this Ginny! You too Hermione!" Ron yelled again.

"So just _how_ is it my fault that the eggs were decorates with real rabbit fur, making them completely inedible?" Pansy asked, her voice still louder than necessary.

"I didn't SAY it was your fault!" Ron groaned.

They paused from their arguing when two identical redheaded men walked into the room talking.

"Did you see her-" One began.

"I _know_! Who knew-" The other finished.

"She was so cunning." They said together.

They looked up and saw Pansy. Heading over to her they each took one hand and began to shake it.

Together they said, "Mistress of the Easter Eggs. We are at your service when needed."

They then walked out of the room.

Ron turned towards her, "So it _was _you!"

He began to chase her playfully.

As Pansy was running she yelled, "FRED! GEORGE! THE MISTRESS NEEDS HER MINIONS NOW!"

* * *

**Sugar and spice? Reviews are always nice! :)**


	4. April

**Not sure if this is any good, so R&R.**

** I still own nothing :c**

"It's amazing, isn't it Pansy?" A tall read head said to a shorter raven-haired woman.

"Sure, Ron." She said and sighed.

"Well, can I pet it?" He asked, amazed.

"Ron, I'm not sure how things will turn out if you pet-"

"Pansy! I know what I'm doing! Trust me! Just let me handle it! I'll make it pleasurable."

"Well, okay, but if-"

"Not buts!"

"Okay."

"BLOODY HELL!"

"I told you this was a bad idea," She muttered embarassed.

"Well, it's your fault!"

"You were the one who wanted to pet my bloody rabbit! You also didn't let me tell you he doesn't like new people!" She said and stormed off, leaving Ron with a now swollen finger.


End file.
